


Bubble Gum Dreams

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [53]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Keiji enjoyed a stroll with his hubby, and he never quite lost his taste for Koutarou's enthusiasm for the smallest of things.





	Bubble Gum Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest bonus round 2.

The sun lingered on the horizon, a blazing last moment of honeyed rays before nightfall, and sakura petals wafted in the wind. If he thought really hard, Keiji could probably have concocted a scenario that smacked even more of shoujo manga, but he had to admit that he didn’t hate it. 

After all, when the guy holding your hand had biceps that looked like he could bench press a bus into outer space, it was difficult to find anything less than idyllic.

That feeling had a way of rapidly fleeing for cover when Koutarou opened his mouth, but damn it if it wasn’t still charming as hell. “The sunset looks so awesome!” Koutarou proclaimed. “Let’s take a selfie with it.”

“Sure.” Keiji chortled. “I always wanted a snapshot of a big orange blob with vague outlines of what might look like people in it.”

They took the pictures and Keiji was right, but the engagement on Koutarou’s face as he sought the perfect angle to capture a perfect memory was worth it. There were never any of the grand gestures he had almost dreaded when he accepted Koutarou’s proposal, but rather smaller ones that scraped at the edge of insanity but always seemed to come out on the other end whole and vivid and everything Keiji never knew he wanted until then.

Life was funny like that.

Resuming their stroll in the general direction of their apartment, not in any particular hurry to return, Keiji let the warmth of the evening and the strength of the man beside him soak in. 

He wasn’t prepared at all to have his arm nearly separated from his shoulder when Koutarou made a brisk and abrupt detour to a nearby convenience store, dragging Keiji behind him. “We have drinks at home. You’ll live until we get there.”

Koutarou stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes. “Nah, I know that. I wanna look at those.” He pointed over toward a stand of vending machines, full of colorful sugary treats and cheap plastic toys that always seemed to disappear into the aether the first moment they were out of sight.

“You shouldn’t have that much sugar before bed, Koutarou. You know how antsy it makes you when you’re trying to lie still.” 

Beside him, Koutarou waggled his eyebrows. “I guess you’re just gonna have to wear me out.”

Keiji snorted but didn’t say no to the idea. Honestly, there were far worse ways to seek exhaustion. 

Approaching one of the machines that contained brightly colored bubble gum balls, Koutarou fished out a coin from his pocket and stuck it in the slot. “I’m so gonna get a red one.” He turned the knob, and the gumball clattered down into the trap. Koutarou opened the metal flap and whined, “Green is so gross!”

The petulant pout on Koutarou’s face made Keiji chuckle. “Well, you only had a one and six chance of getting red. You can’t predict which one you get, no matter how much you want to.”

“Says who?” Koutarou stuck his tongue out and glared at the green gumball trapped between his forefinger and thumb. 

Shaking his head, Keiji reached into his own pocket and retrieved another coin. “We’ll try one more time. Until then —” He leaned forward and fastened his mouth around the gumball and dragged his teeth along the pad of Koutarou’s finger as he pulled back. “— I love green.”

Koutarou shivered, and Keiji smirked as he paid for one more gumball, triumphant when he held up that gleaming red prize. “Looks like it’s your lucky night.”

However, when he met Koutarou’s gaze, it was trained solely on him and didn’t divert at all toward the gumball he had wanted so badly. “Yeah, it is.”

Keiji held up the gumball and pressed it to Koutarou’s lips, enjoying his previous movements being reciprocated complete with a smoky gaze which meant they were probably both going to bed earlier and to sleep later than they’d planned. 

Hand in hand, they continued their journey home, albeit with a bit more of a purposeful stride. They did have business to take care of, after all.


End file.
